The Lost Diamond
by KnownRambo300
Summary: The Crystal Gems are living their normal lives until a certain "meteor" crashes into beach city. When they arrive to see what it is they don't realize what's in store for them.
1. Author Notes

THE LOST DIAMOND

 **I have been thinking of making this for a long time and honestly I feel like this is right. Yes, I know some of this is not original but hey its fanfiction it's not real. I don't have the best grammar so please forgive me :-:. I will begin to write the story as soon as possible (if my school allows me). I hope you guys enjoy it though :).**


	2. Chapter 1

THE LOST DIAMOND

 **Chapter 1**

It was late in the afternoon and Steven and Connie were doing their daily training with pearl. "You both are making remarkable progress. With your swordsmanship Connie and Steven's ability with his shield, you both will be the perfect tag team.", Pearl said. "Thanks, Pearl." said both Connie and Steven. "Can we take a break now Pearl?", said Steven. "I guess you ca-", said Pearl before being abruptly interrupted.

"WOOHOO!", said Steven and Connie with extreme excitement as they run to the seats in the arena and sit down. "You have the snacks right Steven?", Connie said. "Of course I do Connie," Steven says as he takes out jam and biscuits along with a few juice boxes from his backpack. "I also brought some special limited addition chiiiiiips." Steven looks in his cheeseburger backpack but immediately is struck with confusion as he takes out a note. Steven mumbles, "mumu ma mumumu... ONIIIIOOOOOONN!" Connie only giggles.

"Its alright Steven we can eat chips another time." Pearl sits next to them and says, "I don't understand what the big deal is with those chips. They are just the same as any other chips. Why they are just baked vegetable slices with artificial flavoring." Steven then says with a pouting face, "Pearl they were limited addition and Onion won't even eat them." Connie is still just giggling at Steven's drama of his chips. "I guess I'll forgive Onion this time but this is the last time. At least we still have the jam and biscuits." Steven then passes the juice boxes to Connie and Pearl.

As Steven is doing that Connie is spreading jam on the biscuits for them all. "Do you want a jam biscuit Pearl?", says Connie. Pearl looks at Connie with a smile and says, "No thank you, Connie, I'm still trying to get used to liquids after that Mystery girl fiasco." Steven's eyes light up at the words "Mystery Girl". "Did you ever call her, Pearl?", Steven says.

Pearl then blushes and pretends to be extremely fascinated with the straw of the juice box. "Why of course I did Steven. It's rude to not call someone who is expecting it." Steven and Connie looked at each other with smug grins. Connie said, "So what did you tell her Pearl?". Pearl then blushes some more and says, "Why do you have to ask these questions, Connie. It's not like I need help to be social and all that... We may have made plans for meeting up Tuesday at the nearby Moonbucks coffee shop." Steven and Connie look at each other and both say, "Oh my gooooosh!" Steven says, "When were you going to tell us, wait did you even tell Amethyst and Garnet."

Pearl replies with, "Of course I was going to tell them it's just that... I didn't know how to tell them." Before Steven or Connie could pry Pearl for more information, the Warp Pad activated. Garnet and Amethyst ran into the ruins with a concerned look on their faces. "Um, you guys should come see this.", Amethyst said. "Whats going on?" Connie asked. "There's no time to explain. Something has appeared over Beach City." Garnet said. They all started running back to the Warp Pad.

"Is it Homeworld?" Pearl asked. "We don't know it just looks like a ship.", explained Amethyst. They got on the Warp Pad and began to warp back home. On the Warp Pad Steven asked Garnet, "Did you get the town to evacuate?". Garnet replied, "No, we didn't want to start a panic if it was just a false alarm. It didn't seem like it would land for another hour". They warped back into the house and ran outside to see what it was.

They looked up and saw that it was about to crash into earth. It looked like a sphere with dents all over covered in fire. "That's impossible! How could it have gained that much speed!" Garnet said. They began to run down the steps. Steven looked back at it and said, "It sort of looks like the Ruby's ship but more damaged." The sphere finally went passed the temple and crashed into Beach City. Garnet yelled, "Quickly Gems we have to attend to the people of the City.".

They started running towards the plume of smoke that seemed to be in the front of Beach City. They all split up to check on everyone in the City but eventually met back up in the middle of town. Garnet said, "No one seems to be harmed.". Steven sighed, "Are we gonna check up on what that thing was?". Pearl replied, "Steven and Connie we want you to stay behind us just in case." Connie and Steven looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They looked ahead and saw the ship still in flames but dying down. They heard a noise and a door started to open on the sphere and a figure stepped out.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Lost Diamond**

 _Chapter 2_

As the figure came closer to them they could see that it was wearing robes made of a fine material that they have never seen before. A hood covered the face of the figure as it walked closer. It was black as the midnight sky and seemed to shine a light on it. Steven whispered to Garnet, "Is that a gem?". Garnet whispered back, "It must be. Who else would come to Earth.". Steven realized that he might have to fight and he summoned his shield just in case.

At the sight of the shield the figure stopped and seemed to be staring into the shield as if mesmerized. Steven noticed this and was immediately curious about this. After about another 5 seconds the figure began walking again. The Gems began to get into a defensive stance but as they were about to summon there weapons the figure vanished. The Gems were surprised by this and were confused as they looked around them. Steven knew exactly where the figure was. It was right in front of him bent down on a knee examining Steven's shield. "Um... guys!" Steven said in a panicky voice.

The Gems noticed and immediately grabbed Steven and Connie and jumped backward. The figure then spoke to Steven. "Is that any way to greet a newcomer to this planet. Although I guess it was rude to stare mysteriously at your shield little guy." The figure's voice was that of a deeper tone than other gems. It was calming and relaxing. At this moment the Gems had already summoned their weapons and were about to attack. Garnet then yelled, "Who are you! What is your purpose here!".

The figure seemed to look at Garnet confused. "Excuse me but, haven't I already apologized for being rude? I know I startled you but dang I didn't know I was that scary. Oh, it must be the hood. Sorry, it's a habit." The figure then lowered its hood and the Gems were shocked to see what it was. It looked like a Gem of course but not like any other Gem. It was different, rather HE was different. The Gems had never seen a gem take on the form of a man. The figure had a red face like Ruby's but a slight tone lighter. His eyes were a dark color almost a complete black from a distance. He had a kind face but the Gems didn't care much for that.

Garnet then spoke in a less offensive tone, "You still have not answered our question. Who are you and why are you here?" The figure then said with a sigh, "Ok, Ok. I guess I owe you since i scared you half to death. My name is Red and I am a gem but before you say anything and jump to conclusions I am not from that "HomeWorld" that everyone keeps talking about." Red says HomeWorld with extreme sarcasm. "Doesn't anybody know that there are other gems out there other than on HomeWorld." At this, the gems looked at each other confused. Pearl then said, "That's impossible there can't be other gems out there." Red looks at Pearl and says, "Nobody believes it, but I guess that's where I get all my mystery from. Anyways, I came to this planet to try to hide. I may or may not have gotten in trouble with some law enforcements but they won't find me here... hopefully." Amethyst whispers to Garnet, "Should we trust him?".

Garnet shows no emotion and appears to be in deep thought. Red looks at them awkwardly and was about to speak before Peedee ran up and threw a rock at him. "Leave us alone!", Peedee yelled. Before the gems could react Red immediately jumped forward towards Peedee. Red had summoned his weapon which was a two-sided longsword. Red held it in a reverse grip as he held it against Peedee neck. Mr. Fryman was behind Peedee and was about to grab him before Red interrupted.

"Look I don't want to kill you but you shouldn't try to kill me with whatever that thing was that you there-", Red couldn't finish his sentence before Amethyst used her whip to wrap it around him and slam him to the ground. Steven yelled out, "Wait, guys, he didn't mean it!". It was already too late, the Gems were on the offensive. Mr. Fryman managed to get Peedee who was frozen with shock and carry him out of the fight. Red stood up and looked at Amethyst as she tried to hit him again with her whip. He caught the end of it and said, "That wasn't very nice!." , as he used her own whip to throw her into the ground like she did to him. Garnet managed to hit Red away before he could do more to Amethyst.

Connie tapped Steven on the shoulder as he watched this. "Come on Steven, we need to help.", Connie said but Steven wouldn't move. "We need to get the Gems to see that it was an accident. Peedee didn't mean it." Steven said. Connie looked at Steven in surprise but nodded. They ran towards Red fighting off the Gems. He was dueling with Pearl with her trident and his sword. He dodged a punch from Garnet and jumped away from a strike from Amethyst's whip. He was about to perform an aerial strike on Pearl when Steven ran in between them with his shield. Steven yelled out, "STOP!" before being hit in the shield with Red's sword. The force was so strong that it formed a small crater where Steve was standing.

Both the Gems and Red stopped their attacks but Red seemed to be in a trance as he looked into the shield just like he seemed to be when he was walking towards them from the ship. He went out of it as Steven spoke. "We don't have to fight. Red, Peedee didn't mean to attack you he was scared. He isn't an enemy. Garnet you have to believe me. Red just misunderstood the situation." Garnet looked at Steven and said, " I really can't resist that face. Okay then Steven, we'll try to be friends." Pearl and Amethyst both yelled out "WHAT!" but Garnet didn't show any signs of caring. "I am truly sorry. I'm new to this planet and I don't know what's lethal and what's not. I didn't mean to hurt this Peedee. It's just a reflex from the... jobs I've done. I didn't even want to fight. I'm sorry...um whats your name?", Red said apologetically. Steven said, "It's ok. My name is Steven Universe. This is Connie, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst.". Steven pointed to them as he said their names. "Um... so what now?", Steven said as he looked at each other awkwardly.

 **By now we can cue in the Star outro that usually ends the episodes. Thank you guys for reading... if you even got this far. By now you already realize this is my first story. And yes, the author notes aren't gonna happen again. It was just to say this wasn't going to be a great story. I'm still learning as it is. So anyway thx again for reading :D.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Lost Diamond**

 _Chapter 3_

Everyone stood there looking around awkwardly at the destruction they had made. Red then broke the silence, "I'll try to fix this to best of my abilities. Sorry for the trouble.". Steven looked at Red and said, "Don't worry, we're gonna help you. Right, guys?". The Gems looked at Steven and it was clear on their faces that they didn't want to. "I guess if we have to.", Pearl said. Thus Steven and the others went to tell the townspeople everything was going to be fine. They also needed more help with the destruction. They had destroyed an entire road and made a huge hole in the Fry Shop. Garnet and Red went and got some cement to fill in the road. Steven and Amethyst try to patch up the hole in the Fry Shop while Pearl was "supervising".

It took them the whole day to fix up the mess they had made but it worked for the townspeople. Red even got along with some of them and also apologised to Peedee for scaring him. It all seemed to be going fine and everyone started to go back to their regular lives but for the Gems, they still had to decide something. Something very crucial. Connie had left and left Steven the Crystal Gems and Red. They all started walking towards the temple. "So um... where am I going to be staying?", Red said. They all stopped as he said this and the Crystal Gems along with Steven looked at each other trying to decide. "Why, in your ship of course." Pearl said with a fake smile turning towards Red. "I don't know if you noticed but my "ship" is now rubble that we cleaned up" Pearl then lost her fake smile.

"Oh...yeah." Pearl looked at Garnet for help but she didn't say a word. Amethyst then blurted out, "Why don't you stay with Perry and Lapis at the Barn." Pearl began to angrily scold Amethyst for the stupid plan but was interrupted by Garnet. "That sounds like a good plan to me." Garnet then walked towards the Temple again. Pearl chased after her yelling, "But Garnet!". Garnet didn't care.

"Um, excuse me but what is "The Barn"?" Red said with curiosity. "It's where my other friends live." Steven said. "Are they human as well?" Red said as they all started walking towards the Temple again. "No, they're gems too. Oh, by the way, what type of Gem are you?" Red looks away for a second then says, "I'm a ruby but I choose to not be like Homeworld and name myself after my gem."

. Amethyst then says " How are you a Ruby? All the Rubies we have seen have been short and have hair like Garnet." "Not all gems look alike you know. Those Rubies were probably from Homeworld." Red said with annoyance. "Where are you from anyways," Steven said as they were walking up the hill to the entrance of Steven's house. "I don't really have a name for it. The gems there just called it The Great Rock. I know, it's the best name ever." Amethyst started laughing at the name as he said it. "Well, I guess it's sort of creative." Steven said with a smile.

They entered the house to Pearl trying to persuade Garnet to not go through with the plan. "What happens if they try to fight Red. It will be Beach City all over again. What happens if they band together and-" Garnet interrupted Pearl before she could say more. "Nothing can go wrong from this. Trust me" She then adjusted her visor. Pearl then noticed Steven, Amethyst, and Red had entered the room. Red then broke the silence. "Trust me, I won't do anything. I'm grateful that you guys even took me in any way. I can't wait to meet... what's their names again?" Steven then said, "Oh,they are Lapis Lazuli and Peridot" "Is it me or do you all have the name of your gem. Welp, I guess I can't really complain. Your home your rules." Garnet then said, "It's time to go meet them. Are you ready Red?" Red nodded. They all stepped on the Warp Pad and warped to the Barn.

As they arrived and started to walk towards the Barn they heard a commotion and started to run towards the noise. Lapis and Peridot seemed to be arguing about something. They looked inside the Barn and saw Peridot yell " Percy started the fight and deserved the mud in the face!" Peridot kept yelling and pointed to all these charts she made. Lapis then replied, "It clearly showed that Paulet was instigating the fight. She kept taunting him." That just got Peridot even more riled up and started pointing more vigorously at the charts again. Red whispered to Steven, "Does this happen a lot?" Steven replied, "Sometimes.". Peridot then looked left and noticed that they were all there.

Peridot then cleared her throat which made Lapis notice them. "We will continue this conversation later." Peridot said trying to gather her dignity. Lapis whispered, "Agreed. Steven! What are you all doing here?" Steven then smiled and said, "We want you guys to meet somebody." Red then stepped forward and said, "Hi its nice to meet you." Lapis looked at Red with a blank expression and looked back at Steven, "Who is she?" "It's actually "He" but that fine" Red said still smiling. He stuck out his hand to shake Lapis hand but instead Peridot shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Peridot and this is Lapis." Red said, "Nice to meet you as well. I'm Red and I'm sort of here to live with you guys." "Steven what is he talking about?", Lapis said. Garnet then entered the conversation, "He is here to live with you both. We have no room at the Temple for him but you all should." Lapis looked back at Red and said, "So where are you from? Were you made here or Homeworld?" Red said, "Neither I came from another planet with gems." Lapis didn't seem to believe him. They all stood there in silence for a few seconds until Red broke it.

"I think I just get my room made." Red then walked inside and said, "Um... question what place of the Barn do you not care for?" Peridot answered, "I guess there was always that back corner that we didn't really put anything there but why?" Red ignored the question and started to dig in the spot Peridot said. "I'll have to start digging now if I want to at least get a place of privacy by nightfall. Can you guys help me with this?" Peridot then said, "I guess if you want a room underground. I'll try to get some drilling devices and get to work." Peridot then ran to get some tools. Pearl then said to Lapis, "Sorry but we just don't know what to do with him." Peridot then came running back with some shovels.

"Why are you going to help him we don't even know where he came from." Lapis said. "If Steven trusts him then I trust him. Hey, are you guys gonna help." Peridot asked. She handed The Gems shovels and they all decided to help, except for Pearl and Lapis. They all worked till nightfall to at least get a room underground. They placed some pillars to keep it from all crumbling down. Red then said, "Thanks guys for helping but I think I can do the rest." They all waved goodbye including Pearl who was relieved they were finally going home. Red stepped outside of the Barn along with Peridot and Lapis to wave them goodbye. They saw the Warp Pad activate and they were gone. Red looked up at the stars and wondered if this would finally be a place he could home. It wasn't gonna be that easy, though. He still had to get along with one more person if he was gonna be staying. He knew that but as he entered the Barn he didn't know what hell he was about to go through.

 **I AM SO SORRY. I can't believe I let this happen. Sorry, I haven't updated the story in forever. My computer broke and I had to get it fixed and then I had homework to do and I couldn't work on my story then but I finally did it. Oh and for the people still reading can you do me a huge favor. I wanted to ask any artist who is reading this to make some Fanart of Red for me. Whichever one I like best I'll put it on the cover image of the Fanfiction and thank you in the next chapter. Thank for reading this and once again I am so sorry I haven't been able to update the story. My email address is knownrambo on g mail. So email me the fanart there.**


	5. Chapter 4

The Lost Diamond Chapter 4

As Red entered the Barn, ready to fix up his new room, he was immediately cut off by Lapis. "Oh, sorry about that let me go around," Red said apologetically. Lapis went in front of him again. "So I'm guessing you need to speak to me?" Red asked as he raised his eyebrow. Lapis stood there and said in a threatening tone, "I just want you to know that if you hurt Steven at all I will end you. I don't know why Steven even trusts you at all. For all we know you could be a spy for Homeworld." Red looks at Lapis with a more serious look.

He then spoke in a tone that surprised Lapis. He spoke not in his usual joking self but spoke in a such a serious tone that even Peridot who was watching from around the corner took a step back. "I see why you don't trust me. I can see you have been through a lot. You are wise not to trust me but believe me on this. If I wanted to hurt Steven I would have done it by now. I have survived so many things in that void that you call space that even Steven would lose all hope. I have done things that I am ashamed of but I would never, ever, hurt someone as innocent as Steven." Red then switched back to his joking self.

"Now, can you please move out of my way so I can fix my room. I don't want to be a bother to you or Peridot." He chuckled and went around Lapis. Lapis just stood there trying to get through her head what just happened. Peridot then walked up next to her. "Wow, that was something. He actually stood up to your evil glare. Even I can't do that. Lapis looked at Peridot and then looked back at Red. He was whistling a tune as he moved Lapis and Peridot's Meep Morps away from the hole they had dug so they didn't fall in. He acted like nothing had happened. Lapis looked back up at the stars and couldn't stop thinking about something that she saw as she talked with Red. She thought she saw his eye glowing a dark red. _That probably wasn't anything_ ,Lapis thought to herself.

 **The Next Day**

Steven had warped to the Barn and was walking towards it. He saw Red was on top of the Barn and was sleeping, his cloak was next to him laying out in the sun. He appeared to be drying it. Steven just smiled and ignored it. Lapis and Peridot were checking their Meep Morps just to make sure Red hadn't broken them. Steven then said. "Hey, guys! So did you and Red get along?" Lapis and Peridot looked at each other and then looked at Steven with a worried expression. "Steven, we can't have Red here. It's not gonna work." Lapis said. Steven looked at both of them with a questioning look nd said, "Why not? We already got a room for him made." Steven then looked over towards the hole but didn't see anything in there.

"I thought Red had personal stuff so he could move in. Where is his stuff?" Steven asked Peridot. Peridot replied, "Lapis didn't want him in here so she used her water and sort of... hmmm how do i say it... I kicked him out." "WHAT. Is that why he is outside trying to dry off. How much water did you use?" Steven said. Lapis just said, "Enough." Steven just looked at them both and said, "Why are you guys just rejecting him. Peridot why are you helping Lapis do this. Remember when you had first moved in. Lapis completely hated you but you still tried to gain her trust. Why can't you guys trust Red." Lapis then kneeled down and told Steven, "Steven... I just don't think he should stay with us. I have a bad feeling about him. This is different than Peridot." Steven just replied, "Can you just promise me to give him a chance?" Lapis saw that Steven really wanted everything to work out.

Lapis new she had to do it for it Steven. Lapis sighs, "Okay Steven. We'll try." Lapis looks at Peridot and they both nod. Lapis gets up and walks outside. She uses here wings and flies up on top of the roof. Red still has his eyes closed. "Have you come to dunk me in water again? If you are could you please leave my cloak out of it. It was very expensive and I don't want to risk ruining it." Red said after a moment of silence. He still had his eyes closed, it appeared he didn't care. Lapis then said, "Look, I'm sorry about before. It's just that... I've had a lot of things happen to me to make me not trust a lot of people. But... I'll try to give it some effort." All of a sudden Peridot flew up from the ground, appearing to be thrown, and shouted, "Me to- WOAAAH!" She was falling and as about to crash land on the roof of the barn.

Red immediately opened his eyes and jumped forward to catch Peridot. She landed in his arms and when she opened her eyes she had appeared to be flustered. She struggled and got out of Red's arms and said, "I'm sorry! Ahem, I mean... thanks for the catch. Steven clearly doesn't know how to control his strength." Red just smiled and said, "No worries. That's what friends are for. Right, Lapis?" Lapis then smiled and said, "Yeah. It is." Peridot then shouted once more, "It's official! We are now all friends. Let's get down and fix up your room Red. Lapis fly me down!" Lapis just gave her a blank look and said, "Yeah no.". Lapis then flew down without Peridot. "Wait! What am I supposed to do..." Peridot then looked at Red who was smiling. "Need a ride down?" Red then put on his cloak and went one knee and offered Peridot a piggyback ride.

Peridot reluctantly took the offer and as soon as she got on Red's back he jumped down and landed with a surprising balance. Peridot immediately jumped off and said, "I could've done that myself you know." Red looked down at her and said, "Then why didn't you?" Peridot then blushed and said, "I was... too lazy. Yeah! I was too lazy." Red just smiled again, "I know how that is." He then winked and walked off. Peridot was left there flustered and short. Lapis then called her to help. Peridot snapped out of her trance and said, "Sorry! I'll be right there!" As Peridot ran towards the inside of the Barn she couldn't get an image out of her head. When she was caught by Red she thought she saw one of his eyes glow a dark red for a moment, but only for a moment. She shook her head and thought to herself, _It was just the light._

 **Once again I am late and I would like to** apologise **once more. I am still looking for someone to draw some fanart for me. Whoever is up to the task is welcome to message me and ask for some details on Red himself. To enter the Fanart just email me at KnownRambo G-mail . com**


	6. Chapter 5

The Lost Diamond Chapter 5

It was a bright sunny morning and Lapis and Peridot were planting seeds in front of the Barn. Red was too busy relaxing on a hammock.

Peridot then yelled out towards Red, "HEY! We could use some help. We want to get these "seeds" into the ground as soon as possible. The sooner we get these growing the sooner we get to have more lifeforms here at the Barn."

Red just smiled and opened one of his eyes and said, "Why should I work on a beautiful day. It's such a waste. Lapis come on over and relax. This shade is big enough for at least two people."

Lapis just gave Red a glare and went back to work. Red just shrugged and went back to relaxing. Peridot got frustrated at Red and tried to throw a rock at him. Red just caught it and dropped it. "That isn't nice Peridot. How would you like it if I threw a rock at you while you were relaxing." That just made Peridot even more frustrated.

Peridot went back to planting seeds. "I can't believe he is not helping us Lapis. He just wants to be lazy. Can you do something Lapis?" Lapis just sighed and got up and started walking towards Red.

Red heard her coming and said to her, "I knew you would take me up on my offer. There a reclining chair back at the Barn." Lapis just stared down at Red. "Help us. Now. Unless you would like me to ruin your relaxation." Lapis then raised the water from the pool and put it over Red.

Red just looked up and his eyes got big. He sighed and got out of the hammock and started walking towards where Peridot was working. Lapis smiled and put the water back and went back to work again.

Peridot was ecstatic about the project. "I can't believe we are actually doing this! Now that I'm free Homeworld I can finally do whatever I want. I heard that Yellow Diamond had a room filled with plant life from all the plants she had conquered. Now I will have my own collection." Peridot laughed at this but Red frowned at what Peridot said.

"I still can't believe how you all think that they are better than you." Peridot turned towards Red and said, "What do you mean?" "What I mean is, that you all think these Diamonds are perfect beings. What they are is just manipulative leaders who failed at achieving their perfect order." Red seemed to be getting more upset.

Peridot then stated, "How could you say that? They are by far the most perfect beings in the universe! Although I can't go back to Homeworld I still know that they are truly great."

Red then started to get angry at Peridot. "How do you know that they are so perfect?" Peridot, in return, was getting annoyed at Red. "I know they are perfect because they have made so many colonies and have kept them in order. Although Pink Diamond did fail to keep this colony in check. Hmmm.. Pink Diamond was always the weakest of the Diamonds."

Red was furious. He was clenching his fists to the point where his hands were shaking. He breathed in and then out and began to calm down. "It doesn't matter now. Who cares about the Diamonds. We are free and that's all there is to it. I'm done for today. I'm going to go sleep. I heard it's pretty relaxing." Red smiled and walked off.

As Lapis watched Red walk off towards the Barn she looked over to Peridot who was smiling in victory. Lapis then broke the silence, "I think this is enough, Peridot." Peridot turned towards Lapis and said, "Are you sure?" Lapis nodded. They both got up and started walking towards the Barn.

Peridot then stopped and yelled out, "Wait! We have to water them. Lapis do you mind?" Lapis just smiled. "Yeah, I don't mind. Go on ahead" Peridot smiled in return and walked off towards the Barn.

Lapis sighed and got some water from the pool. As she watered she couldn't stop thinking about the argument. Red seemed so calm and collected. Then Peridot mentioned the Diamonds and he seemed like he was about to poof Peridot. Lapis needed to make sure that they got along better, as well as making sure Peridot doesn't mention the Diamonds. Lapis knew it was gonna take a while for Red to start settling in but she didn't know it was going to be like this.

As Lapis walked in the Barn she heard Red training in his room. He had recently put a metal door to the entrance of his room in the ground. Lapis still didn't know why he wanted to be living and training in the ground. She probably wouldn't find out anytime soon. She looked towards where Peridot was at. She was tinkering with some of her Meep Morps and at the same time was practicing her metal powers. She looked like she was working her anger out.

Lapis decided it was time for some "training" for both Red and Peridot. She also just wanted to see some more fighting action besides Pierre slapping Percy. She then went up to Peridot and told her to meet her outside. "Hmmm... Okay" Peridot said with a questioning look. Lapis then went to Red's door.

As she knocked on his door, it was clear he was training furiously from all the noise of clashing swords. Red's training stopped as he heard the knocking. He opened the door and said, "What's up, Lapis?". "Peridot wants to train with you. She wants to practice her metal powers", Lapis said with a smile. Red nodded and stepped out after he closed his door. Lapis tried to see what was inside but failed.

Lapis ran out to the Barn and said to Peridot, "Red wants to train with you. He just wanted to practice so he asked me to get you out here." Peridot then said, "Of course he would want to train with me. I do have cool metal powers. I'll try to go easy on him. Wait I have to get something! Tell him to wait here."

As Peridot ran behind the Barn Red came out with his sword, whistling a tune. "Where's Peridot? I thought she was out here." Lapis smiled once again and said, "She went to get something for the training." They both then heard a metallic walking sound. They looked to where it was coming from and saw Peridot's robot walking towards them.

Red immediately got into his defensive stance, putting his sword into a reverse grip as he did. He smiled and was ready. Peridot or Peridot's robot then got into a stance as well but a bit more sloppy than Red's. It went quiet for a second and then Red took off towards the robot. The robot slammed its hand against the ground where Red once stood. She clearly had more control with the robot now that she found out about her powers.

Red jumped on the arm of the robot and was quickly skimming over the surface of it to find a weakness in the armor. All he got was a shock from the surface of the arm. As he fell off he landed into a roll and immediately started running towards the robots' leg. He jumped onto the leg and used his sword to make sure he didn't fall off again. Peridot then shook the robots leg and used the electric shock again.

As she did Red jumped on the left arm and proceeded to run down it. He jumped off the arm and was about to stab his sword into the cockpit but before he could he was grabbed by the right arm. Red could hear Peridot's laughter and his face began to turn serious. She threw Red into the ground and started laughing some more. Red stood up and switched his sword grip to a forward one. His smile that was always there seemed to have been torn away. His face turned deadly and he rushed towards the robots right leg.

He slashed into a seemingly random area on the leg but the leg collapsed anyway. As Peridot's laughter stopped, Red slashed the leg once more but at the base of it. It opened up a big enough hole for him to crawl into. Peridot seemed to be mashing a lot of buttons. The left arm tried to grab red before he crawled in but it was too late. Peridot looked down at Red staring up at her.

He grabbed her and slashed through the back of the robot. Peridot was trying to break away from him but she couldn't get free. As he landed on the ground the robot faceplanted into the ground. It then exploded. Peridot's eyes grew wide and she tried to break away more furiously. He placed her down, but as he did she used her metal powers to throw a piece of the robot at him.

He caught and pointed the sharp end at her. Lapis who was being thoroughly amused with the fight was then concerned and thought Red was gonna take it to far. Lapis created her wings and flew off to where they were but before she could get to them Red was already striking down. His face was emotionless as he struck down. Peridot braced for the impact.

Red stabbed the metal piece into the ground next to Peridot. Peridot was in shock and looked up towards Red's now smiling face. He dissipated his sword and started laughing. "That was a pretty good robot. Very well made. That was a good fight Peridot we should do it again sometime." Lapis landed and sighed. Red the turned towards Lapis.

"Next time you try to manipulate our anger out on each other try not to make it obvious.", Red said with a smile. Peridot once again stood there and thought about it all. She knew now not to get on Red's bad side. She also had an image in her head. As Red was staring up at her from the right leg exit she saw Red's eye glow, like how it did when he caught her. _It couldn't be anything_ , she thought.

Red then tapped her on the shoulder. She screamed. Red chuckled and said, "Come on let's go inside and take a break. I'll help you with your Meep Morps." Peridot smiled and nodded in agreement. They both started talking about the fight and Lapis looked towards them and smiled as well. It finally looked like things were finally turning better for them all.

 **I am finally done. I'm sorry guys. Once again I have failed you. ;-; It's been tough trying to write this while at the same time doing schoolwork. I am truly sorry. But hopefully, you guys will forgive me. Yes, I know my past chapter had a lot of words clumped up so I spaced them out a bit. I will try to fix the other chapters as well. Don't feel bad to criticize my work. It will probably make me cry for at least 5 minutes. Lol. No, but jokes aside I,m still looking for some fanart of Red. In the last chapter, I put my email address for anyone to email it to me. Thanks for staying here this long and I'll will see you all in the next chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Lost Diamond**

 _Chapter 6_

Red and Lapis were both digging little waterways for Lapis to push water through so they could water the plants evenly. Red was whistling a tune and occasionally cracking a joke. They both were having a good time. " _Maybe all of this will work out. He clearly showed that he could kill Peridot easily but he didn't,"_ Lapis thought. They finished up and went back to the Barn. Peridot was practicing her metal powers by lifting a metal pole up and down. She was clearly struggling.

When Red beat her in the fight/spar she received teaching from Red on how to use her powers afterward. She was determined to advance her skills and make sure to beat Red in their next spar. The fight happened two days ago. Even though it was a Tuesday it felt like a Friday. Lapis and Peridot wanted to invite Steven over to the Barn but he had plans to "help" Pearl on her date.

Red was sitting with Peridot and Lapis, watching Camp Pining Hearts. "How is this at all entertaining. You can clearly know what's gonna happen next.", Red said. Both Peridot and Lapis both gave him a deadly glare. Peridot, who was still practicing her powers pointed her metal pole in Red's direction. Red then proceeded to shut up. As Red watched he slowly started getting into it. As he was, though, he had plenty of time to think. As another love triangle was forming in the show he thought about why he came to Earth. He thought about what was about to come next.

Peridot was then calling his name, "Red. Red! RED. RED!" Red then jumped as Peridot called his name the last time. "Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff." Peridot who was intrigued then questioned him some more. "Like what?" Red then looked away from Peridot. "I was thinking about... how Pearls date is going." Lapis then came into the conversation, "The sun is about to set. Her date must be over with." As Red heard her he jumped up and looked outside. "How is it sunset! We couldn't have been watching for long! Wow, this show is time-consuming."

Red then walked towards his room. "I think I'm done with this Camp Pining Hearts. I'm gonna go try this sleep I've been hearing about." Peridot then yelled at him saying, "Have a fantastic slumber! That's how you say it, right Lapis?" Lapis just nodded. She was sucked back up into the show. Red looked back and sighed. He went into his room and came back out holding a metallic ball that was about the size of Peridot's escape pod. Red carried it out the door careful not to let Peridot or Lapis hear him. He jumped on the roof and began to work on something. Something he hadn't planned to be doing.

 **Two Hours Later**

Lapis looked at Peridot and said, "I haven't heard from Red in a while. Should we check on him?" Peridot saw that Lapis had a worried face and Peridot decided to calm her. "It's fine. He is probably still "sleeping" in his room. Do you wanna check?" Lapis just nodded and they walked over to the metal door that led down to Red's room. They peeked the door open a bit. All they saw was darkness. Lapis caught something in the room. It looked like a drawing.

Lapis then proceeded into Red's room. "Maybe we shouldn't invade his space. We should probably go back." Lapis ignored Peridot and she kept going. "Peridot do you have you light gun? It's too dark in here." Peridot just sighed and ran to get her light gun (flashlight). She ran back and gave it to Lapis. Lapis turned it on and put it on the wall where she saw the drawings.

What she saw was right. It was plans to make a small pod to get off the Earth. Peridot who saw it as well gasped, "Why does he want to get off the Earth. Isn't this supposed to be his new home?" Lapis just looked down, trying to think of why he would want to leave. _He must have acquired a piece of information that we told him. He must be a spy!"_ Lapis thought.

She then grabbed Peridot by the arm and ran outside the room. "Do you know where Red is?" Peridot, who was panicking, yelled out "No! I don't." They then heard a bang on the roof. Lapis was getting angrier and she would not let him hurt Steven. She went outside and flew up onto the roof. She looked over to where Red was and saw that he wasn't building a ship. He was building a makeshift turret.

Lapis then began to go off on him. She began yelling about how he betrayed her and Peridot. "How could you do this? I thought we could finally trust you! Now you want to go to Homeworld and tell them about us all! I swear if Steven is in danger it will take a whole Homeworld army to keep me from shattering you." Red just tried to calm her down but it was no use. "This isn't what you think, Lapis. I promise you."

Peridot made it up to the roof by some miracle. She was trying to hold Lapis back. A giant ball of water was forming behind Lapis. As Red was arguing with Lapis he sighed and looked up out of frustration. He saw something in the sky and his eyes grew huge. Lapis looked up to where he staring and saw a Homeworld ship coming towards them.

Red got on the turret and was preparing to fire. "I don't have time to explain but I'll try anyway. Before I got to Earth I was a criminal and I was wanted by the outer Gem colonies. I tried taking on jobs that would get me richer faster but to do that I had to get closer to Homeworld. That really screwed me up and now I'm on the run." Red took a break in talking and started firing at the ship.

"I knew that if I hide on Earth no one would want to go here because they all think the Rebels will fire on sight. Apparently, these Gems are different." Red stopped firing as he saw the full detail of the ship. It had a black background color to it, with orange and white stripes covering it. Red knew exactly what ship it belonged to. "It's them. They found me again." Lapis and Peridot didn't know what to do. They were starting to worry.

"Lapis! Take Peridot and get far away from here! This is bad." Lapis didn't understand. Red picked up the turret and threw it at the ship. It did nothing. He looked back at Peridot and Lapis and shouted, " Peridot, you saw the libraries on Homeworld! You know exactly what that ship means! RUN DAMN IT RUN!" Peridot,with a surprised face nodded and took Lapis by the hand and started to run.

Lapis followed Peridot but only by trust. She knew Peridot had been there in the modern Homeworld. She knew that Peridot knew more about Homeworld now more than her. But deep down Lapis knew she couldn't leave Red to fight alone. She may not trust him entirely but the experiences they have had made her feel like she needed to do this.

Lapis and Peridot jumped down and were running away from the ship. As they were about to pass the Barn, Lapis grabbed Peridot and took her around the corner. She asked Peridot, "Who are these guys. They seem serious." Peridot was trembling. She told Lapis, "They are the elite of the elite. Even more skilled than Jasper. By the look of the ship... its the Grand Generals: Tiger Eye and Onyx."

Lapis finally got the big picture. This is very bad. Red jumped down and looked back to see if Peridot and Lapis left. He didn't see them so he assumed they were safe. He sighed and looked towards the landing ship. He had confronted them twice before. Those two times he had almost used... he had barely escaped with his life. He knew that if Lapis and Peridot were there, that the Generals wouldn't hesitate to shatter them too.

Red clenched his fist and stood his ground. He couldn't run this time. He had nowhere to go. This world was so primitive to Homeworld. The Generals could easily find him. The ship landed in front of the Barn. They door opened and out stepped the Generals. They were both similar in a way. They both wore white capes that went down to their knees. In the center of their chest was the White Diamond symbol. They were about as tall as Jasper but Onyx was a bit taller than Tiger Eye. Onyx was as black as Red's cloak and only her cape and eyes were a different color, white.

Tiger Eye had orange eyes and also had a black color to her. She was covered in orange stripes. Red braced himself for what came next. He summoned his weapon and put it in a reverse grip. The started walking towards Red. Tiger Eye than spoke. "We finally caught up to you. You really are a nuisance. I guess it will be worth it though. White Diamond has given us the order to scope out the Rebellion army. So you are gonna give us info, Red."

Her voice was silky and beautiful but Red knew that it was just a lie. He knew that both were fierce warriors. Each stripe on the ship represented a Gem they had shattered or battles that they had won. Red had only counted up to 24 but he was too distracted to count again. Onyx charged him with her mace in hand. Red clashed his sword with the mace. The force of both of them was so great it made a little shockwave. Red did a backflip and kept on trying to find ways to get out of this mess.

Tiger Eye summoned her weapon which was a war axe. She spun in her hand and chuckled. She watched as Onyx and Red clashed over and over again. Red was very worried. He had feared for this moment since the moment he met the Crystal Gems. If the Generals found out that the Rebellion only consisted of only 6 people they would take advantage and capture them and take them to Homeworld. As Red clashed again with Onyx, Onyx punched Red in the chest which pushed him back.

Onyx jumped up and was about to deliver a direct hit to Red before she was hit with a water ball. It knocked Onyx out of the air and onto the ground. Tiger looked towards the direction the water had come from and saw Lapis. Tiger Eye smiled and started walking towards Lapis. Ony got back up and looked towards Tiger Eye. Tiger Eye only said, "I can handle the water gem. You take care of the nuisance." Onyx nodded and looked back towards Red. Red started running towards Tiger Eye but was stopped by Onyx.

"I thought I told you to run!" Red yelled. "Peridot and I had different ideas!" Lapis said as she watched Tiger Eye run towards her. As Tiger Eye was about to reach Lapis, Peribot then jumped up from behind the Barn and landed in front of Lapis. Peribot tried to punch Tiger Eye but she only dodged and rooted Peribot's arm to the ground with her war ax.

Tiger Eye summoned another axe and was about to crash into the Peridots cockpit. Lapis sent up a column of water to stop Tiger Eye, but as she was hit, she rolled up into a ball and came crashing down on Peribot. Peridot was launched from the explosion, into the air. Lapis was about to unleash another attack before Peridot landed on her. Tiger Eye just came out of the wreckage with a smile. She was twirling to war axes in her hands and was about to finsih them off before Onyx was launched towards her.

Tiger Eye caught Onyx and looked back in surprise. Lapis and Peridot looked up towards the direction of where Onyx was launched. What they saw was horrifying. Red had a dark red glow around his left arm. He was smiling. He was just walking towards them with his sword in his right hand, and his sword in a forward grip. His left eye was glowing as well. Crystal were forming in the air around him. They were pointed towards Onyx and Tiger Eye. All Red said was, "Forgive me, Lapis... Peridot..."


End file.
